superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Treasure Island (1950) Credits
Opening Credits *Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. *Walt Disney presents *"Treasure Island" *Based on "Treasure Island" by Robert Louis Stevenson *Color by Technicolor *With the Talents of: **Bobby Driscoll as Jim Hawkins **Robert Newton as Long John Silver **Basil Sydney as Captain Smollett **Walter Fitzgerald as Squire Trelawney **Denis O'Dea as Dr. Livesey **Finlay Currie as Capt. Billy Bones **Ralph Truman as George Merry **Geoffrey Keen as Israel Hands **Geoffrey Wilkinson as Ben Gunn **John Laurie as Blind Pew **Francis de Wolff as Black Dog **David Davies as Mr. Arrow **John Gregson as Redruth **Andrew Blackett as Gray **William Devlin as Morgan **Howard Douglas as Williams **Harry Locke as Haggott **Sam Kydd as Cady **Stephen Jack as Job **Harold Jamieson as Scully **Diarmuid Kelly as Bolen **Patrick Troughton as Roach *Assistant Directors: Dan Alguire, Edward Hansen, George Probert, Jim Swain *Concept Artist: Eyvind Earle *Storyboard Artist: Bill Peet *Casting Animation Artist: Ken Peterson *Film Processing: Bill Brazner *Secretary: Marie Dasnoit *Script Supervisor: Emilie Ehlrich *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Harold J. Steck, Robert O. Cook *Film Editor: Donald Halliday *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Copyright MCML Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 12882 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *Screen Cartoonists Local 852 BPDPA AFL *RCA Sound System *Musical Direction: Oliver Wallace, Paul Smith *Songs by: Mack David, Jerry Livingston, Al Hoffman *Musician: **Ethmer Roten: Flute *Lyrics by Spanish Version: Edmundo Santos *Conducted by: Frederick Stark *Additional Lyrics by: Paul Francis Weber *Score Recorded by: Berlin Symphony Orchestra *Orchestrations: Joseph Dubin *Story and Styling: Dave Monahan, Don Christensen, Warren Foster, Melvin Millar, Michael Sasanoff, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio *Layout: Richard Bickenbach, Sual Bass, John Jensen, Robert Gribbroek, Philip DeGuard, Carlos Manríquez, Tom O'Loughlin, Xavier Atencio, Maurice Noble *Color and Styling: Mary Blair, Claude Coats, John Hench, Don DaGradi *Backgrounds: Robert Gentle, William Butler, Robert Givens, Alan Maley, Don Smith, John Jensen, Dorcy Howard *Stop Motion: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen, George Pal *Technical Assistants: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Ink and Paint: Carole Barnes, Eleanor Dahlen, Raynell Day, Eve Fletcher, Karin Holmquist, Darlane Kanagy, Ann Lord, Joanna Romersa, Carmen Sanderson, Emalene Seutter, Marcia Sinclair, Val Vreeland, Joyce Walker *Inkers: Lee Guttman, Charlene Miller *Clean-Up and Inbetween: Floyd Norman *Checking and Scene Planner: Ruth Thompson *Clean Up Supervisor: Fred Hellmich *Directing Animators: Eric Larson, Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery, Wolfgang Reitherman, Ward Kimball, Ollie Johnston, Marc Davis, Les Clark, Norm Ferguson *Character Animators: Kenneth Muse, Bill Schipek, Lewis Marshall, Jack Carr, Bill Justice, Art Stevens, Herman Cohen, Ken Southworth, Ross Bagdasarian, Brad Bird, Brenda Chapman, John Lasseter, Gary Raydstom, Andrew Stanton, Lee Unkrich, Oren Jacob, Eben F. Ostby, Rick Sayre, Ed Catmull, Ali Rowghani, Jim Morris, Robert Clampett, Tim Burton, Lori McAdams, Greg Brandeau, George Pal, Eric Larson, Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace, Don Bluth, Richard Williams Studios *Effects Animators: George Rowley, Josh Meador, Jack Boyd *Assistant Effects Animation: Dorse A. Lanpher *Assistant Animation: John Ahern, Lou Appet, George Bakes, Carole Beers, Gordon Bellamy, Don Bluth, Shelia Brown, Bob Carr, Joan Case, Retta Davidson, Tom Ferriter, Ric Gonzalez, Wes Hershenson, Harry Hester, Sam Jaimes, Lin Larsen, Gary Mooney, Margaret Nichols, Bill Nunes, Doris Plough, Joe Roman, Phil Roman, Glenn Schmitz, Donald Selders, Ed Solomon, Bill Southwood, John Sparey, Grace Stanzell, Dave Suding, Gwen Wetzler, Allen Wilzbach *Animation Checking: Buf Nerbovig, Ann Oliphant *Camera: Ed Austin, Allen Childs, John Fox, Duane Keegan, Roy Wade *Story and Screenplay by: Lawrence Edward Watkin, Romeo Muller *Producers: Fred Qrimby, Ross Bollinger, Jules Bass, Arthur Rankin, Jr. *Produced by: Walt Disney *Written for the Screen and Directed by: Robert Clampett and Tim Burton *Production Supervision: Ben Sharpsteen *Live Action Model: Eleanor Audley, Frances Bavier, Madge Blake, Spring Byington, Jane Fowler, Ed Kemmer, Helene Stanley Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production Category:Famous Studios Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Rated G Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc.